


Wedding Bands, Not Coffee Bans

by Jessi_Knight



Series: Moments [4]
Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 08:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7261003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessi_Knight/pseuds/Jessi_Knight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lena talks with Callie about whether to go with an exchange of rings or something more original for her and Stef's upcoming wedding day. Months later, Lena and Stef exchange bracelets in bed the morning after their wedding. Find out how it happened that way... and, also, what coffee had to do with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Bands, Not Coffee Bans

"So, married, huh?" Callie asked, sitting in the kitchen early one Saturday morning.  
  
"I know." Lena replied, in the process of fixing coffee and making tea. The coffee was for Stef, who was still in bed, and for Callie, who they'd reluctantly granted coffee privileges to as well. The tea was for her. It felt like a tea kind of day. Which, yes, was a good thing. "It's big, right?" She asked.  
  
"Most people would agree with that... Maybe not the kind of people who, I don't know, hate Valentine's Day or something. But, yeah, most people are probably on the 'My wedding is a big deal' bandwagon." Callie agreed, yawning.  
  
"Did you sleep okay?" Lena asked. Callie was irregular as an early riser. Meaning that mostly she was, but sometimes she wasn't one.  
  
"Huh? Oh, yeah. I slept okay. Just one of those 'can't shut my brain off' kind of things." She replied.  
  
"I knew it was a mistake letting you have coffee." Lena said, more to cheer her adopted-daughter-to-be up than for any true leaning towards denying her coffee.  
  
Callie's eyes widened a little. "So, what kind of ring are you getting her? Do you have one picked out already?" Callie asked, eying the coffee pot speculatively and hoping to distract Lena from any thoughts of coffee bans.  
  
"You know, I've been thinking about that, actually." Lena replied thoughtfully, setting the water on to boil and leaning against the counter, the coffee machine already having been started. "Stef and I were talking about it the other day, and we're actually supposed to go ring shopping together tomorrow. I'm having second thoughts though."  
  
"About marrying her?" Callie asked, really hoping that wasn't the case. Stef and Lena were great together.  
  
"What? No, of course not. I just meant about the rings. If we really need them. I mean, yes, it's tradition and everything, and that's not necessarily a bad thing. But does that have to mean it's right for me? Right for us?" She asked, meeting Callie's eyes, curious what she'd say. Callie, while perhaps not having the best sense of judgment in general, could be surprisingly wise and insightful at times. She had a knack for cutting through to the heart of the matter.  
  
"No, I guess not. But, I mean, it does make a statement. Like, you see a ring, you know." Callie offered.  
  
"That's certainly true." Lena offered. "But it's not a specific message though. If someone sees two women with rings on their fingers, it's just as likely other people will assume they're married to men. I'm not sure you can really wear anything that says 'I'm married to her'... well, except tee-shirts." Lena allowed with an amused smile.  
  
"That's true I guess." Callie considered. "Yeah, so, what? Are you just going to do without? I guess it would save money. When you think about it, it is a lot of money to spend on something that's use is only symbolic and nothing else."  
  
"That is something else to consider." Lena admitted. "I do like the idea of having tangible symbols though. I guess I'm just wondering how much of a conformist I have to be. We have to be."  
  
"Mmm... So, what then? Bracelets? Earrings maybe?" Callie ventured, now caught up in the topic.  
  
"Yeah, maybe so." Lena allowed.  
  
"What do you think Stef will say about all of this?" Callie asked, noticing that the coffee was now ready and getting up with her cup to go fill said cup. Hopefully, Lena wouldn't interfere.  
  
"Hmm, you know, I really have no idea." Lena admitted.  
  
"No subliminal telepathic communication going on then?" Callie asked absently as she took a grateful sip of her coffee, loving the warmth spreading through her as the coffee went down.  
  
"Afraid not." Lena answered, an indulgent smile coming to her lips unbidden.  
  
"That's a shame. Something like that would really come in handy." Callie answered, taking another sip of coffee.  
  
"...I like the idea of bracelets though." Lena offered thoughtfully as she poured water for her tea.  
  
She heard sounds from upstairs. Probably Stef. Excepting Callie, none of their kids usually woke very early on weekends.  
  
(...and so it was, months later...)  
  
Lena was lying in bed, her wedding dress was... on the floor somewhere, she imagined. It was the morning after the wedding, and Stef was taking a morning shower. Lena had been tempted to join her, but she'd begged off, wanting to just lay here and feel the afterglow a little longer.  
  
She brought her hand up to eye level and gazed with no small amount of fascination at the wedding band on her finger. She remembered Stef slipping it onto her finger yesterday, she remembered that kiss... oh, that had been a very nice kiss. She sighed a little, feeling happy.  
  
She turned over onto her back, her eyes focusing on nothing. She thought back about the rings. Stef had ended up liking Callie's idea about the bracelets a lot, as it had turned out. She remembered, she and Callie had gone together to pick out Stef's, with Stef taking Mariana along to shop for hers.  
  
But, then, of course, her mom had come by and offered her her grandmother's ring. It had been such a nice gesture. And, when she'd heard about it, Stef's mom had brought a great-aunt's ring into things. Of course neither she nor Stef had wanted to tell either of their mothers that they shouldn't have bothered, so they'd been back to exchanging rings again. Which, Lena had to admit to herself, holding the ring up to look at again, she found she wasn't minding in the least.  
  
They still had the bracelets though, in boxes, over on the night stand.  
  
A minute or two later, Stef came in, in the process of drying her hair. Not wearing a thing. Lena found her eyes taking in the sight very appreciatively...  
  
Stef laughed and smiled. "See something you like?" She drawled a little playfully.  
  
"You're right about that..." Lena said distractedly, meeting her wife's eyes and returning the smile.  
  
"So... we're married now, apparently." Stef said, going  to sit on the bed. Lena sat up too. "How do you feel about that? Any regrets?" She asked, still feeling playful, apparently.  
  
Lena moved forward and kissed her, just gently at first, but then with feeling enough to wake her wife up fully, if the shower had happened to leave any corner of her wife's brain still in the land of dreams. "Mmm..." Lena hummed softly as, at length, the kiss parted. "Does that answer your question?"  
  
"...Jee, I don't know... Maybe you should do that again? Just to make sure, you understand." Stef replied softly in that way that tended to make Lena's toes curl.  
  
Lena was happy to oblige, and they ended up laying down again on their sides, making out for long while, in no hurry to stop.  
  
Long minutes later, Lena sighed, running a hand through her wife's still-damp hair. "Wait here." She said, getting up to sitting and then going to retrieve the bracelet boxes.  
  
"I thought we were going to return those?" Stef asked curiously, sitting up again.  
  
"We still can. But, I don't know, I thought maybe we could wear them anyway? Moms don't need to know where they came from." Lena reasoned, smiling a little at using their kids' term for them for her and Stef's respective moms. She reminded herself that it probably wouldn't be a good idea to say that in front of anyone but Stef though. It would just be... weird. "I haven't even seen mine yet, you realize."  
  
"Nor have I seen mine." Stef agreed, accepting the box from Lena that she and Mariana had purchased together.  
  
"So, you want to?" Lena asked, feeling decidedly hopeful and in the mood to be needlessly romantic. After all, if you couldn't be needlessly romantic the morning after your wedding, when else would you?  
  
"I'm game." Stef replied, smiling, swallowing, and feeling like this was naked wedding deja vu. Naked wedding deja vu was a good thing though, definitely it was.  
  
Lena held out the box she held, and Stef held hers out in return.  
  
End


End file.
